The present invention relates to a tape recorder, and more particularly to a tape recorder having a reverse function which can be made compact and simple by reducing a space for installing a mechanism for establishing various modes such as a fast forward/rewind mode, a playback/record mode and an automatic reverse mode, and for installing a driving system for reel bed gears, and can easily adjust azimuth of magnetic heads.
In a tape recorder having a reverse function, a torque limiter which functions by winding a tape is provided with respect to each of two reel beds.
Further, in a conventional tape recorder, two magnetic heads for forward travelling and reverse travelling of the tape are mounted on a single arm. In moving the tape in a forward direction or a reverse direction, the single arm is pivoted to move one of the magnetic heads according to the tape travelling direction to an operative position where the magnetic head is in contact with the tape.
Further, in a conventional tape recorder, rotation of a motor is changed into a reciprocating motion by a cam gear, and a direction lever for selecting a tape travelling direction is moved by the reciprocating motion. Furthermore, a gear mechanism and a plunger for starting the movement of the direction lever by the reciprocating motion are provided, and a tape end detecting mechanism is provided in relation to these mechanisms.
Further, in a conventional tape recorder, a high-speed travelling gear for rotating one of two reel bed gears in mesh therewith at high speeds in establishing a fast forward mode or a rewind mode is provided independently of a gear train for travelling the tape at a constant speed in a playback mode or a record mode.
However, as in the conventional tape recorder wherein the torque limiter is provided with respect to each of the two reel beds, the number of parts increases and a space for installing the parts becomes large, causing trouble in making the tape recorder compact.
Further, as in the conventional tape recorder wherein the two magnetic heads are mounted on the single arm, it appears effective in reducing the number of parts, but it is difficult to completely adjust azimuths of the two magnetic heads. That is, when the azimuth of one of the two magnetic heads is completely adjusted, and thereafter the azimuth of the other magnetic head is adjusted, the azimuth of the magnetic head previously adjusted becomes out of order.
Further, as in the conventional tape recorder, it is necessary to provide, in addition to the cam gear, the gear mechanism and the plunger for starting the movement of the direction lever and also to provide a mechanism for relating these mechanisms to the tape end detecting mechanism. Thus, the whole mechanism becomes greatly large in size and complex in structure.
Further, as in the conventional tape recorder, the high-speed travelling gear is provided independently of the constant-speed travelling gear train. Accordingly, it is difficult to make the structure simple and compact.